1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus configured to display a guide for maintaining a horizontal position thereof during shooting, a method of controlling the image pickup apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
For digital cameras and the like, there has been proposed a technique that causes the user to be aware of and maintain the horizontal position of a camera during shooting in order to make photographed images more viewable.
Conventionally, there has been proposed a digital camera that detects a tilt angle of the camera by an attitude detection unit and displays a display pattern indicative of the detected tilt angle on a screen to make the photographer be aware that the camera is tilted, so as to help the user pay attention to the horizontal position of the camera (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. S64-40824).
Further, conventionally, there has been proposed a digital camera that shows the tilt of the camera by displaying both of a horizontal reference line and a line indicative of the tilt of the camera in respective different colors, and displays the lines as one line when the camera is in a horizontal position (see e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-271654).
The above-described guides displayed for making the photographer be aware that the camera is tilted have been conventionally presented in a predetermined position, such as a central portion of the screen, regardless of the tilt (elevation angle) of the camera in a front-rear direction along the optical axis.
However, for example, when the camera is pointed upward (elevation angle>0°), the horizon contained in an object image is displayed at a lower portion of the screen, and at the same time a horizontal guide is displayed at a central portion of the screen. Therefore, in such a camera, the horizontal line and the horizontal guide are displayed at respective locations remote from each other, which makes it difficult to check the tilt of the camera.